


Perchance to Dream

by allofthefandoms



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brain Injury, Cancer, Character Death, M/M, tumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand shaking badly, Q set the gun down. No need to endanger anyone. He stepped back and frowned, trying to blink his vision clear. No, nothing. And his headache was getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rose and I were super inspired by the pain and agony that is Alone on the Water. You have hear-by been warned to heed the tags. This also becomes 00 poly-fic inhabited by various OC's of our own creation. Proceed at will.
> 
> (Note for those of you who care: Ebele is 004 and Danny is 001)

It had started out as a string of ugly headaches. No matter what Q did, how much meditation or tea or ibuprofen or acupuncture he did, there was always a dull pain in his head. Some days it was worse than others, but for the most part, it hung around, like background radiation, not doing much but still causing damage. He didn’t mention them, though. Just quietly scheduled another appointment with the chiropractor and took another dose of ibuprofen.

But then he was at the shooting range, trying to get recertified. They had put him on desk duty, and to get his gun licence back after India, he needed to prove his marksmanship. But suddenly the target was blurring, and he couldn’t hold the gun steady. Hand shaking badly, he set the gun down. No need to endanger anyone. He stepped back and frowned, trying to blink his vision clear. No, nothing. And his headache was getting worse.

“Q?” the man testing him said, putting a hand on Q’s arm when he started to sway. When he didn’t find his feet, the man turned. 

“Call medical.” 

Someone got Q into a chair, loosened a few buttons on his shirt and checked his eyes. “Q, are you okay?” The examiner said. “Talk to me.”

“I...I don’t know. I can’t see, though. I feel ill.”

“Have you been experiencing any other problems recently? Headaches, nausea, dizziness?”

Q nodded, instantly regretting the choice. Nausea welled up. “Yes,” he said softly.  
“Headaches. Feel like I’m going to be sick now.”

Medical was there, then, a young woman with short dark hair and her cohort, who Q could barely see. When it was determined he wasn’t having a heart attack or a stroke, medical began to poke and prod. “Have you eaten recently?”

The headache and nausea were starting to become too much, though. Q’s shaking got worse, and he couldn’t open his mouth for fear of being sick. 

By this point it was clear Q was in a great deal of distress, and so they gave him a mild sedative and hooked him up to an IV of fluids and anti-nausea medication. They also drew blood and began testing.

Q dozed in a drug-induced calm, letting medical do what they did best. He was vaguely aware of the bustling around him, of the nurses talking to him as they drew blood and tried to explain what was happening. Q wasn’t listening. He simply nodded sleepily and tried to see through the double haze of drugs and whatever was keeping him from seeing clearly.  
Medical got in contact with James when Q couldn’t consent to his own treatment, and James had never been more scared in his life. They had to do an MRI because the blood tests had shown indications that there was a possible cancer tumor.

“Hey, baby,” James said softly, stroking Q’s hair. “The docs are going to take you for some testing ok?” He didn’t know if Q quite understood what was going on, so he just did his best to keep him company.

Q’s vision was slowly clearing. The drugs were still keeping him light and floaty, but at least he could see James. “What kind of tests?” He asked, blinking furiously as everything shifted back into focus.

“They...” James squeezed Q’s hand, not able to meet his eyes. “They think you might have a brain tumor.”

Brain tumor. Ironically enough, it took Q a minute to process what that meant. Oh. Cancer. He was dying, at a quicker pace than anticipated. Sadness filled his eyes. “Oh...James, I...don’t be upset, please...might not be.”

“But...but they found it in the blood tests,” James whimpered, burying his face in Q’s chest. “They need to do an MRI to figure out where it is, but they said all the symptoms line up. And why didn’t you tell me that you were suffering?”

Q wrapped an arm weakly around James. “I wasn’t...just headaches, we all get them. I promise I would have told you if it had gotten worse than that.” He sighed. “James, angel...we’re still okay.”  
James just nodded, taking deep breaths so he didn’t cry. After all, he was the one who was here to make decisions. Ebele and Danny came in, both of them having heard that Q was sick, and they knew right away that the news wasn’t good.

“We don’t know for sure yet,” was Q’s preface, “but blood samples suggest brain tumor.” His tone was even and calm, and he rubbed James’s back.

Ebele looked shocked. “Q...my god.”

Danny didn’t know what to say, so he pulled a chair up next to James and put his hand on his knee. James whimpered, and leaned into his silent support.

Q sighed. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “We’ll be alright. Whatever happens.” The nurse then came to prep him for the exam and take him away, leaving the three of them to wait for him to get back.

“It’s not fair,” James said, crumpling into Danny’s arms. “Why him?”

Ebele stroked James’s hair. “I don’t know...of all the souls in the universe, he deserves it the least.” For once, Ebele’s calm reserve was shattered. He looked unsure, and uncomfortable.

“We’ll get through this,” Danny said softly. “Q’s strong, and no matter what happens we have each other.” 

It was about an hour later that Q was wheeled back in. He gave them each a smile, and nodded gently at James. “We don’t know yet...but we will soon.” 

Ebele nodded, the mask of composure already back. He wasn’t going to let Q see him falling apart. “Do you need to rest? Can we get you anything?”

“Water, please.”

James helped Q drink the water Ebele brought and sat back, letting James curl up with Q on the bed.

It was nearly an hour later when the doctor came in to deliver the news. He took James out into the hall, and there was a quiet moment as they all sat, waiting. Q’s eyes were closed, and he was murmuring to himself, trying to keep calm.  
James returned, his pale face telling them everything they needed to know.  
“Inoperable brain tumor,” James said, voice thick as he came to sit back down with Q. “The prognosis is not good.” The noise that James made at the news was utterly heartbroken, and he sat there wide eyed, tears running down his face.

Q took a deep breath and opened his eyes, holding James closer and kissing his hair. “Shh, shh,” he murmured. Looking up at James, he nodded, expression unreadable. “How much time do I have?”

“6 to 8 months without treatment,” James said softly. “With aggressive radiation, it would be closer to 16 to 18.” 

Q sighed. “Thank you,” he said, eyes dropping to look at James. “James, angel, please...shhh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” His voice broke, and he clung to James, tears welling up in his eyes.

The two of them cried together, Danny and Ebele looking away, unsure what to do or do. Their dear friend had just been told he had less than two years to live, in the best case scenario.


End file.
